Apologies
by NayaRiveraLove
Summary: Quinn finally realizes what she did to Rachel. Therefore, she apologizes to her. But when she sleeps over, Rachel seems to have a vivid dream. Rated M for later chapters. First chapter is kinda short, my very first fanfiction, just trying things out.
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't seen Rachel all day. At least Quinn was sure the singer wasn't avoiding her.

She hoped.

Today she had planned to apologize to the brunette, to make sure Rachel knew she was sorry for everything she ever did to her.

But now she was nowhere to be found. Quinn let out a frustrated groan as she hastily marched down the hallway, heading towards the last place where Rachel could be.

A minute later she busted through the door of the choir room, desperately wishing for Rachel to be there.

Instead she was met with the sight of Santana straddling Brittany on Mr. Shuester's desk chair . She remained unnoticed, until she awkwardly coughed.

Santana seemed to jump of Brittany and quickly turned around.

"What the hell, Q. Why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"Hey Q, nice to see you here. Santana and I were just getting our sweet lady kisses on, seeing as Santana dragged me in here, because she couldn't-"

"Okay, Britts, that's enough." a irritated Santana interrupted.

"Q, why haven't you said anything? I mean, I know this is kind of, you know… awkward maybe. I mean, seeing as you just-"

"Santana, you're rambling." Quinn stated with an amused look on her face.

"I'm not! You just, you know, kinda walked in here and we were just-"

"Santana! It's okay, really. I was just looking for Ra- uh.. Berry, because we had this assignment for glee club together."

"Oh, that's nice, she just was here, but then she left. I wanted to go with her, but Santana stopped me and then she took me to this chair and she star-".

"Okay, B, way too much info. Anyways, do you know where she went?"

"Quinn?" a new voice said, a voice she would recognize everywhere.

"Seeing as you were looking for me, I assumed you wanted to talk to me?"

Quinn swallowed and forced the words out of her mouth. "Uhm, yeah, that's right."

"Would you please do me a pleasure and join me on my way to Starbucks?"

"Yeah, sure. So, S, Britt, I'll see you guys."

"Sure, have fun, Q" Santana smirked, noticing how flushed Quinn had become.

The brunette walked into the hallway and the taller cheerleader hurried after her.

"So Quinn, what did you want to talk about? You seem kind of stuck with something, am I right?"

Quinn took a moment to relish in the fact that the smaller woman had looked close enough to notice something was wrong. But that thought vanished as soon as it had appeared, because Quinn got distracted by the feeling of a smaller hand softly brushing against hers.

Then she realized that Rachel had asked her a question.

"I'll tell you when we're at Starbucks, I want you to sit down first, 'cause it's kind of a big deal."

Fuck, where did that come from? She was pretty sure that were the words Puck had used with their breakup. However, Rachel didn't seem to notice and soon they sat down with a big cup of coffee.

"So, I'm ready now, I guess." Rachel said, while sipping from her de-café mocha.

"Rachel, listen, I know we haven't been good friends. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have done all of it. I told people that they have to stop throwing slushies at you. I can't bear it when I see your face covered in that stuff. Also, when anybody tries to hurt you, I'll be there. I want you to know that. I really like you Rachel, a lot. I did everything I did out of jealousy. I want to be like you, Rachel. I want to come out for who I am. I want us to be friends. Please?"

Rachel was stunned. She had never thought of Quinn as a friend. Well, she had thought about it, she just couldn't believe her dreams were coming true. Well, not every aspect of her dreams, but it was certainly a start. Rachel felt herself starting to blush.

"Rach?" Quinn said in an unsure voice.

Hearing the new nickname was like a bucket of ice being thrown over her head. Rachel tried to speak, but then just got up, threw her coffee in the trashcan and pulled Quinn up.

"Come on, let's go to my place and talk, right?"

"Yeah, sure!" Quinn was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I just felt like uploading something, so here you go.**

Rachel's house was just around the corner and Quinn finally got to see it on the inside.

Seeing the singers two gay dads, she half expected it to be all pink and fluffy, but it was actually really pretty, with pictures and candles all over the place. S

The blonde felt herself being dragged upstairs to Rachel's room.

Which was stunning.

Pink and purple, a big exercise machine in the corner and a huge double bed in the middle.

Rachel sat down on the bed and petted next to her for Quinn to join her.

The brunette let herself fall back with a sigh and Quinn did the same.

When the cheerleader looked up to the ceiling, a hundred golden stars looked back at her.

Well, a little less, but still Quinn was amazed.

Rachel noticed the look of awe on her face and said, while proudly looking up:

"A little star for every performance I've ever did in my life, a big one for every competition that I won."

"You put them on yourself?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, my dads did. I'm not that self-centered." she said, while looking at Quinn with a playful look on her face.

Quinn gently smiled back.

"They love you so much, don't they?"

Rachel nodded, a loving, dreamy look taking appearing on her face.

"Yes, they have always supported me in very many ways. Especially to do the things that I love."

The girls continued talking for a while. After a few minutes, Quinn noticed that it wasn't awkward at all. Just comfortable. Like they'd known each other for years, what they had, of course, but in a friend way, not as enemies.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

Quinn hesitated. She was pretty sure that, if she gave in, she was forced to watch something like Funny Girl, and she wasn't sure if she was in the mood for that.

Rachel broke in to her thoughts. "Like, Mean Girls, maybe? I've really come to like that movie."

Quinn looked at her in surprise.

"I'd love to." she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweetheart, we're home!"

"Oh, hi daddy. Look, Quinn's here. We just watched Mean Girls, is it okay if I make us something to eat?"

"We're having dinner in half an hour, honey. Maybe Quinn could stay?"

Rachel looked back at Quinn.

"I'd love to, Mr. Berry."

"Oh please call me Hiram, sweetie. And this here is Leroy."

"Nice to meet you." she said, shaking both men's hands.

Rachel watched the exchange of politeness with an satisfied look on her face. She loved her dads, and she was happy that they were so easy in their ways with almost everybody. She had never said a bad word about Quinn at her home, convinced that she could fix it herself. But now the problem had solved itself, and she wouldn't have to do something about it anymore.

Yes, Rachel had got some good reasons to be satisfied.


End file.
